Dreams, Memory Charms, and Love
by megp10
Summary: Harry Potter suffers from nightmares. Draco Malfoy suffers from memory loss. What happens when the two meet as strangers. Works with all books as a replacement for Order of the Phoenix. First few chapters are K but later ones will be M.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger shot up from her bed, body dripping with sweat as she recalled that night's dream. _The monsters had been surrounding her in a field that continued as far as she could see. No trees. Nobody human. Just her and them. She scanned the horizon and made out another shape. A boy! Bound and held back from the impending circle of monsters. His shaggy pale blond hair hung in his face as his mouth grimaced, his muscles flexed against his bonds, unconsciously struggling to break free._

Mentally shaking herself to snap out of it, she climbed from her bed and gingerly placed her toes on the cold floor. Heading out of the room, down the carpeted stairs, and across the warm common room to her best friends sleeping form on the softest couch. She stepped close to the boy and lowered herself down to the side where he wasn't lying.

Harry looked so peaceful, Hermione thought, lying there, snuggled tight in his blankets. He usually came to the common room after he experienced a dream and because of that he was probably really tired too. However, Harry had to be woken up so, Hermione gently shook him awake, softly calling his name.

Harry moaned, "not yet, I'm too tired", into the side of the couch, affirming Hermione's earlier assumptions.

"Harry, we have to talk about tonight's dream" Hermione stated firmly ignoring the exaggerated snores her friend was giving off as phony sleep, "c'mon".

Harry peeled open his vibrant green eyes and stared into the honey brown of Hermione's. Silently realising that he had projected his dream to his best friend again. Looking more closely through guilty, downcast eyes Harry realised that Hermione was drenched in sweat. He shivered, even though the dreams didn't affect him as much anymore he hated seeing Hermione like this, worry behind her eyes.

Biting his lip with shame Harry replied, "how bad was it?"

Hermione looked up at Harry and gave him a simple shoulder shrug and sympathetic smile. It was bad enough he couldn't remember the dreams but now they were too bad even Hermione didn't want to describe them to him? He needed help. He needed to stop this in whatever means necessary.

Instead he sighed, " 'mione, please just tell me. I want to-no I need to help you. Help myself even. Maybe I can leave Hogwarts now that I'm of age to defeat Voldemort's leftover followers. Dumbledore will let me once I tell him what has been happening, he's got to."

After his brilliant soliloquy Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and only saw pride shining through the welling up tears.

"Oh Harry," she cried grasping him in a bone crushing hug, "I love you, I know you can do this, I do really, I-I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

Harry grasped her back and did not let go until other students made their way through the common room towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They entered the Hall to see teachers at the high table and students milling about between the tables. At a glance they both noticed Ron at the Gryffindor table and quickly sat with him, Hermione beside and Harry across. As soon as they sat down Ron continued their conversation from dinner last night about the dwindling number of "seventh-years" who were technically eighth-years due to the war against Voldemort.

"Glad Malfoys gone, right Harry, he was a right pain" he exclaimed waving his arms about as he continued his tale of all the "annoying" or "strange" eighth-years who had left the school instead of finishing their Hogwarts education. Harry and Hermione could only nod along to the one sided conversation until they excused themselves to talk about the dream.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was all alone, surrounded by Voldemort's followers. I still had my wand but it wasn't actually mine it was yours-I guess I was seeing through your body- anyway you were in a large open field with one lonely tree off in the distance. The monsters were all walking slowly toward you but really slowly like they were waiting for something. Attached to the tree with rope was a boy around our age all beaten and bruised he seemed unconscious by the way his head drooped to the ground, I'm not quite sure though. That's all I remember-that's when I woke up." Hermione finished with a long exhale. Her mouth pinched at the sides and her nose scrunched up in deep thought.

"I suppose I should go talk to Dumbledore now. Thanks 'mione," sighed Harry with a quick hug to his friend, "see you soon."

Approaching the entrance to Dumbledore's office Harry muttered the password and followed the turning staircase up to the main door. He pushed it open as the screech sounded alerting Dumbledore of his presence.

"Harry my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed proudly standing from his desk and stretching out his hand, "I trust you are doing well?"

As a reply Harry quickly nodded his head and thrust his hand into the older man's, hoping he could pull off a decent handshake. Dumbledore as an all seeing man noticed his student behaving down and realized that-of course-there was a reason for this visit. He lead Harry to a comfy armchair and left him to sit back down at his own desk. Before he could invite Harry to speak the boy had jumped from the chair he had just used and spouted his sorrows in a non-stop flood of words. He explained the dreams and their effect on Hermione. He explained his need to go away in search of help or redemption all the while pacing back and forth across the width of his office. As soon as the boy looked up from his pacing and stared into the wise, blue eyes of his professor, the man smiled kindly, nodded his head, and said, "you may leave Harry," at that the boy looked up in amazement," on one condition... ," the old man now smiled brighter, "take care of yourself."

Harry ran forward and hugged Dumbledore tight. He thanked his professor with tears in his eyes and knew this upcoming experience would be the best thing to happen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A day after his meeting with Dumbledore Harry left the castle with many complaints of another mate gone from Ron and well-wishes from Hermione. He set out to Hogsmeade down the winding dirt trail to use the public floo network at the Three Broomsticks. From there he travelled to Diagon Alley and into Gringotts Bank to see his vault, inside he found a journal he decided to take with him and a necklace that had been laying on the floor with a ruby and emerald making each their own half of a heart. He placed all of his acquired items into his cloak where he could feel they were there and set off to buy a new broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

After his shopping that also included a tent, books, potions supplies, and food he left to start his adventure with a magical sack to hold all of his supplies. Walking along the street back towards the public floo he scanned the street for any sign as to where he should go. A boy across the street leaning against the wall of Rosa Lee Teabag the most brilliant teashop in Harry's opinion. The other boy no more than eighteen stared back at him as their eyes met. A pleasant shiver shot up Harry's spine as he stopped moving forward along the street. The blond haired boy got up from where he was leaning against the wall and without breaking eye contact walked across the street towards Harry. As he stops in front of him he slumps his hands into his robe pockets, eyes twitching left to right, up and down until they stop on Harry again and the boy stutters out "Hi, umm, my name is Darren, may I ask what yours is?"

All Harry could do was blink. After a second he blurted out his first name excluding his surname because of his social status and the other boy hadn't offered his either.

With a start he gave his best manners to the boy staring at him in appreciation, "Nice to meet you Darren."

The other boys cloudy grey eyes lit up in happiness along with the mouth that curved into a grin showing off his perfect teeth. Darren pushed his pale blond hair out of his face and in that moment Harry had a moment of deja vu but couldn't place his finger on what part of this encounter he had experienced before.

Before Harry got carried away in his wondering, Darren's hand drifted to gesture towards the tea shop across the street. He raised his eyebrow and gave an encouraging smile which Harry couldn't help but return. With a deep breath in Harry responded to the question asked in gestures with a nod to his head and a "that would be lovely" with his smile.

Both boys crossed the street and entered the shop to the aroma of fresh tea leaves and boiling water with a deep breath in they both walked towards a small booth in the back of the shop wedged between a window and a door to the back kitchen. After removing their outer robes a middle-aged witch with the name tag Rosa Lee bounced over to the table and politely gave each the list of teas offered that day and bounced off again. When she returned to take their order neither boy had yet spoken until choosing their tea with an affirming nod of the head. Along with the tea Harry ordered a scone and Darren ordered a biscuit. After an uncomfortable number of minutes where neither boy spoke again their order arrived and they both started speaking at once.

"Do you know who I am?"

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Both boys looked aghast as they stared at each other wondering why the other would ask such a question until Harry gestured for Darren to go first, so he did.

"Well," he started, "I was involved in an accident a month ago where I lost my memory. I didn't even know my own name! I settled on Darren after the letter D kept popping up in my head when I thought of my name, but it still doesn't feel right. When I saw you outside I felt I knew you from somewhere and thought maybe you knew me. I was hoping you could tell me who I was but I see now you probably don't know." Darren finished eyes downcast.

Harry grabbed and held on tight to Darren's hand as he gasped in shock at his story. His mind turned over as it suddenly dawned on him. "No wonder you don't know who I am-I mean I'm not conceited or anything," Harry babbled, "I don't even like all of the attention but I was surprised-everyone in the wizarding world knows who I am because of the war!"

After continuous refills, plenty of delicious pastries, and informative chatter latter the boys found themselves standing outside the tea shop shifting nervously. Darren had learnt that Harry was the boy of prophecy and had defeated a man named Voldemort earlier on in the year. Harry had learnt Darren really remembered nothing of his previous life and while at St. Mungo's had underwent serious healing because half of his face had been torn to shreds by something he couldn't even remember. Both boys knew one thing though, there was something about the other that they couldn't put their fingers on but that they definitely wanted to feel again.

"Could I see you again?" Darren whispered, eyes filling with hope.

"Well, I'm going on a camping trip. I'm not really sure when I will be back but I do know I won't be able to get here to see you. Where do you live? Maybe I could meet you there?" Harry whispered back grasping at any ideas just to be able to see the blond haired boy again.

Darren looked down, cheeks reddening, "I-I don't have a house, I don't remember where one could be so," he choked back a sob, "so I've been staying in the alley beside Gringotts where there is a heater, and the staff at St. Mungos gave me extra clothes and a blanket before I left."

 **Harry gasped in horror. No one should have to go through that.**

 **He made a decision and spoke his mind at once, "you must come with me then. I have a tent we can share and you can help me with my mission if you wanted."**

 **As tears fell down Darren's face at the kind gesture Harry ran forward to embrace the boy in a hug.**

 **"Thank you, Harry"**

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

The boys set off at once heading to the nearest safe apparition point for Harry to side-along Darren. They arrived in the country beside a wheat field and a forest that looked much like the one beside Hogwarts however, Harry new it could be even more dangerous. As it was already 17:00 Harry decided to set up the tent at the edge of the forest, make some food they had brought from Diagon Alley, and look for wood at the edge of the forest for a fire. After getting the wood Harry remembered Hermione showing him charms to hide themselves from others by turning their camp site invisible. He set the wards while Darren was preparing food inside the tent.

Once he entered the tent he was blown away by the delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen area. He quickly sat at the table as Darren walked in with their lasagne. He was served and although he just met the boy he already knew he liked him, just as he had known for most of the last few years that he was definitely gay. The thought warmed him as he viewed Darren in a different light. Could he like boys too? Could he like me? He shook the idea from his head as the boy in his thoughts looked up and smiled up at Harry.

When they were nearly finished Harry offered his thanks for the delicious meal and began to gather the dishes to be washed. The two boys quickly made a system out of doing dishes; Harry brought them in, Darren washed them, then Harry dried them and put them away. As Harry dried another dish Darren gathered some bubbles and walked quietly over to the unsuspecting Gryffindor. Darren blew the bubbles into Harry's face with a quick smirk twisting his features. As Harry laughed at the sudden soap attack he turned to face Darren dead on but stopped suddenly in his tracks. That smirk. Harry would know that smirk anywhere. His mouth dropped, eyes squinting in confusion. At the look Harry was supplying Darren dropped his smirk and stared back in just as much confusion.

Harry quickly ran from the kitchen Darren following behind still puzzled by the sudden change in Harry. The brunette took a moment to think before speaking to the blond. He said he was in an accident. He doesn't remember. That is not Darren. He is Draco Malfoy, known son of a Death Eater.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Strategically Harry should have questioned Draco, made sure he wasn't a Death Eater however, he broke down instead. Harry sat on the floor of the tent's tiny living room, eyes glistening with tears, scared that he had put himself in danger and would never see his friends again. Scared he had failed the wizarding world and would die at the hands of the Death Eaters before he could stop them from hurting others. As Harry sat there crying he didn't notice Draco running around the tent collecting a blanket, tissues, and Harry's wand. He brought them to the boy after lifting him gently onto the couch to lie down. With a blanket wrapped securely around him, a few used tissues scattering the side table, his wand held tight in his hand, and Draco's warm arms wrapped securely around him Harry finally relaxed into the warmth. Just as suddenly he jumped from the couch a look of pure terror on his face and held his wand pointed directly at Draco.

With the added security of his wand Harry stuttered out, "you are Draco Malfoy, son of a known death Eater, the ones trying to kill me.I do not know if you are lying about your accident or not Malfoy. So enlighten me. Did what you say happened really happen?"

His voice turned harsh and angry throughout his speech ending with a snarl at the other boy turned threat. Although at the look of utter confusion and worry etched on Draco's fixed pale face Harry no choice but to believe in the story because the blond in front of him looked as innocent as a newborn lamb.

Harry sighed rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair and began to explain the history of the two boys to the other who had not responded through the whole affair other than with a look of pure shock, confusion, and anger.

With his new knowledge of the past obtained Draco walked quietly to his bed and lay down facing away from Harry to sleep the days events away. He had not reacted at all during the retelling of past events and Harry was surprised and confused by that. Harry on the other hand began writing letters to his friends to inform them of his new situation. After he went to bed in a tossing sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry awoke to rustling. He groggily sat up and was met with the fleeting glimpse of blond hair exiting the tent quickly. He hurriedly left after pulling his trousers on. As he opened the flap of the tent a spell went whizzing past his head, burning the tips of his hair. He crouched, twisted, and maneuvered his way behind the tent away from the spells blasting his way. He reached for the wand inside his pocket and then took the moment to take in the situation. After giving all his trust to Draco the boy had gone and shot spells at him! He would put that son-of-a-Death-Eater in Azkaban along with all the monsters that had haunted him in his dreams.

He braced himself and ran out to the front of the tent again to view Draco clasped in the arms of another blond man. His father. Harry realized it wasn't a happy reunion, most likely because Draco didn't actually remember that was his father and was fighting the older man for freedom. Although he could still know him and just be pretending to let Harry's guard fall down, however, Lucius Malfoy also looked quite ruthless, like seeing his son caused him physical pain. Harry shot an imobilus charm at father and son which immediately froze the two men. He quickly walked over to the pair and separated them quite forcefully, anger gleaming in his emerald eyes. He tied Lucius with ropes that spewed forth from his wand and brought him into the living room then did the same for the younger Malfoy. After attaching both blonds to the couch so they couldn't run free he released the jinx he had placed on them. The men tensed and then their muscles relaxed as they settled into their new positions. Harry spoke first.

"What the bloody hell" quietly thanking Ron for his knowledge in swearing vocabulary.

Draco immediately spoke up. "Harry who is this? What is happening? Why did you tie me up?" almost yelling his questions at the brunette as panic started to engulf him.

Lucius began to laugh. A genuine laugh Harry guessed was the first one ever to grace the man's face. It made him look younger, more like Draco. Harry shook his head to clear the thought.

"Be quiet!" he screamed at the older man, then gave a calming, sad look to Draco before apologizing and untying him. "I'm sorry Draco I wasn't sure if you were working with him, clearly you are not."

He reached the boy's hand and pulled him off the couch, helping him pull and shake the ropes off. He embraced the boy, now crying from his smoky grey eyes as Lucius spoke, finally finished laughing, "My, my, aren't you two friendly. I wasn't expecting this when I obliviated Draco's memories. Much better than I originally planned actually."

Harry jumped from the embrace with fear, anger, and the need to hurt Lucius displayed in his eyes. "You made your own son lose his memories? Did you beat him too? Leave him at St. Mungos to heal just because it was 'part of your plan'" Harry spewed forth the questions forgetting that Draco was even in the room.

Suddenly Lucius' attention turned to his son as the boy scampered from the room letting loose a storm of tears. Harry immobilized Lucius again and tied him even tighter to the sofa to make sure he wouldn't escape, then ran after Draco.

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you to all who have read and my one follower!**

 **This is my first story so I'm trying my best and chapter updates will not be regular. Sorry!**

 **Have any suggestions or hopes for future chapters? Let me know and I can try to incorporate it!**

 **Byyyeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry found the other boy outside, leaning against an oak tree and being soaked by the now stormy sky the exact colour of the blonds eyes. Draco did not see Harry approach as the tears were blurring his eyes ad he was faced away from the entrance to the tent. He suddenly collapsed to the hard ground, burying his hands in his hair as Harry caught him before he could hit his head.

"I didn't know" Draco sighed letting out a small whimper with his statement and a frown.

Harry brushed the comment aside. How could he of, he was obliviated. Harry pulled the boy closer instead of a response and gently stroked the soft blond hair to comfort his… friend? Harry definitely felt more towards Draco than friendship even after all of the years of hatred between the two. He slowly lifted the crying boys face up to his and placed a soft kiss on his forehead as Draco held on tighter.

After a while Draco had fallen asleep so Harry carried him under the shoulders and knees to his bed inside the tent then went into the living room to confront Lucius. When he walked into the room the first thing he saw were the now empty ropes that had been wrapped tightly around Lucius and attached firmly to the walls. He quickly glanced around the room then ran back to the bedroom to protect the sleeping Draco.

Harry stayed awake all night watching over Draco, stroking his hair and memorizing the peaceful expression gracing his face. When Draco awoke Harry looked like a zombie; eyes half closed, mouth falling open. He quietly tried to move from the bed and allow Harry some sleep but the boy shook his head and grabbed Draco in a bone crushing hug when he snapped out of his tired fog.

"Lucius escaped. I wasn't sure if he was still here or going to come back so I stayed awake" Harry explained the situation, "We should move camp."

"Okay, but Harry how did he find me, find us?" Draco wondered.

"I don't know, Draco."

Please review!

Shout out to my follower! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Both boys rushed around the tent packing away various items and taking down the tent for travel. Harry was also studying a large wizard map of safe places around the world he finally picked a quiet, small town at the edge of Scotland, close to but far enough away from Hogwarts for comfort and safety. They set off around 10 o'clock and apparated in tiny spurts of magic with Harry in charge. When they arrived they set everything up and placed charms around the small meadow they now lived in. The boys both worked quietly thinking of their own and similar situations.

Why is Harry letting me stay? I'm dangerous. I should leave tonight, save him the trouble of watching over me seeing as I can't remember anything. Why did he kiss me last night though? Was he just being nice?

Harry on the other hand was thinking back on his life before this new adventure. Draco was always there. That must count for something. He was in my dreams regularly never in a bad way. I haven't had a bad dream in a while actually. Is that because of him or because I haven't really slept much. Does he remember that I kissed him last night before he fell asleep? What would he of done if he wasn't grieving at the time.

As time went on and many sneaking glances by both boys towards the other they began to open up. As Draco did not own many items of clothing and his one good pair was still damp and dirty from last night in the rain Harry let him borrow a few items. Harry showed Draco his trunk and left him to change.

Draco quickly rifled through the items and found a warm jumper smelling faintly of the woods, casually folded on the top of the pile made of thick yarn of red and gold. The jumper showcased a large letter H in the middle. He wore this and a pair of tight, black muggle jeans with slight rips at the knees and went out to get Harry's approval of his clothing choice.

As Harry witnessed the miracle that was Draco bloody Malfoy walking into the living room wearing the jumper he had worn only a few days ago across his back and a pair of tight jeans that demanded to be ripped off his jaw sunk to the floor.

Seeing this reaction Draco smirked and taunted, "everything alright Harry?" drawing out his name in a flirtatious manner.

Draco wasn't sure way he was doing this but one thing was certain; he enjoyed this immensely. Making Harry all flustered and speechless was highly amusing and certainly arousing. Wait arousing? Yes, yes it was. The way the brunettes wispy hair floated around his ears and his emerald eyes glinted with lust practically had Draco melting on the spot with the need to touch him. But he held it together.

No use ruining a good thing. He hoped Harry didn't feel the same way about that thought.

Finally, the green eyed beauty responded with a mumbled, "of course". He blushed and scurried out of the room.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

After an uneventful day of setting up the tent and roaming around the grounds of their campsite the boys retired to their beds. They shared a bedroom with two queen sized beds directly across from each other adorned with side tables and a soft rug connecting them through the middle. Draco had changed his sheets to a crisp blue colour that he was told complimented his eyes by a blushing and mumbling Harry. The green eyed boy had his blankets set to a green design with hints of silver that, for some reason, surprised Draco. When he asked the other boy why he chose those colours the brunette blushed again and simply stated he liked them while rushing from the room to change in the bathroom.

Draco changed too. He kept the bright jumper on but wiggled out of the tight jeans in the most dignified manner he could. _Harry liked it before. Maybe he will like it more without the muggle jeans?_ Draco thought standing at the foot of his bed in the cozy jumper and his white pants.

He turned and lifted his arms to stretch enticingly when he heard Harry come back from the bathroom. There was a gulp from the boy and when Draco turned back around Harry was blushing again, however, he was staring at Draco moving his eyes up and down appreciatively. Draco used this opportunity to move closer to the brunette, gathering his courage and simply stared back.

"Um, we should go to bed," Harry said in a trance

"Yes," was the only reply.

Harry moved to get under the green and silver covers when he felt them being tugged from the opposite side. He looked up to find Draco pulling Harry's newly washed sheets off his bed and dumping them on the floor. The shock was apparent on the brunettes chiseled face.

Harry gasped softly, "what are you doing"?

Next, Draco reached for a feather stuffed pillow as a large, sneaky grin grew on his face. He proceeded to toss it to Harry then quickly grabbed the second one.

"Why Harry, never heard of a pillow fight before"?

Harry's smile also grew at Draco's sly remark. He firmly grasped the pillow and jumped up on the bed, inviting Draco to join him. Both boys grinned like mad at each other before Draco began the fight. He pulled the pillow through the air landing a hit to the brunettes stomach. In retaliation Harry used his pillow to hit the boy on the side of his legs causing him to collapse to the bed. Harry followed him down as Draco hit him again and soon they were grabbing for each other's pillows, arms, and eventually they were wrestling; rolling a top the forgotten pillows and plump mattress. Draco realised before Harry the intimate position they had managed to find themselves in but he knew that he definitely liked it. He rolled once more and managed to pin Harry beneath him; hands holding down hands, legs holding down legs. Draco leaned in close to the perspiring boy looking him directly in the eyes to convey how he felt about the green eyed beauty without having to say it aloud.

"I won"

After the pillow fight both boys parted ways. Draco trudged over to his own pristine bed berating himself for not coming clean about his feelings when he had the perfect opportunity. He watched Harry fix his sheets and slide under the covers then let out a huge sigh. He watched the boy until his breath evened out and the light of the candle was not helping him see anymore. He drifted off to sleep.

Harry had enjoyed the pillow fight. He had never had one before as the Dursleys never let him have friends over but had heard Dudley and his beefy friends attempting their own once when he was supposed to be sleeping. Harry decided he also enjoyed Draco. For his former "enemy" he wasn't that bad. He could tell they would become fast friends if this living together on the road situation continued. He also knew he would protect Draco from the remaining "monsters" in the world. After his mental conversation Harry drifted off to sleep with the sounds of Draco's breathing drifting into his ear.

 **Please review! Hope you are enjoying it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**"** **Nooooo! HELP ME! Help!"**

 **Draco awoke from his own screaming, pouring sweat, Harry shaking him slightly.**

 **"** **We were surrounded by masked men in cloaks! They were going to kill you! Kill me!" Draco explained shrilly, shaking in Harry's warm embrace.**

 **Harry whispered soothing words into Draco's ear easing the blond back down to the bed, cradling him all the while. He gently rubbed the boys back while mentally punching himself in the face for sending Draco his dream.**

 **Slowly but surely the blond fell asleep head resting in the bend of Harry's arm, back pressed close to the calming chest. Harry lay emerald eyes seething at the pain he had caused in the other boy. His features melted at the peaceful look etched on Draco's face as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his temple. With that he was determined not to send his dreams to anyone anymore and therefore promised never to sleep again. I couple hours later he drifted off.**

 ** _A dark corridor lead towards a billowing curtain obstructing the entryway to an enormous cave. Crowding along the perimeter a group of men wearing masks and long, black cloaks stood passively waiting for their leader. A man walked through the curtain entrance devoid of cloak or mask with long, blond hair trailing down his back. He stopped in the middle of the group to speak to the crowd turning every so often to make eye contact with someone. The man spoke of an encounter he recently experienced with his son and the saviour of the wizarding world put into mocking tones. He explained how his previous plan was coming along and that here in the Cave of Serpiente they could continue the work the Dark Lord had left them should he die for good. The blond handed out orders to the men surrounding him and filed out of the room to complete their tasks._**

 **Draco woke to the memory of his dream screaming at him in his mind. He also noted the warm pair of hands holding his waist as warm breath tickled his ear. He carefully extracted himself from the bed and the gorgeous- yes gorgeous teen laying beside him to find some parchment. Draco wrote down every bit of information he could remember including the start of the night before Harry had entered his bed. His bed. Harry had held him all night. Harry had cared for him? Did Harry care for him in the way he hoped?**

 **At that moment Harry entered the small living space inside the tent to see Draco perched at the table quill in hand, ink smudged on his fingers, and a pot of brewed tea boiling on the stove. He walked over poured himself a mug and Draco as well before gingerly placing himself across from the blond to begin the dreaded conversation he expected would occur about the dream and how Draco would leave because he didn't deserve this.**

 **"** **Draco-" Harry began but was quickly cut off by the blond before him.**

 **"** **I know where the remaining Death Eaters are including my supposed father. They definitely picked a remote place. That dream gave me so much information I just had to get it out. I wrote it all down. Every last thought, image, and word. They are going to regret trying to hurt you I know that for sure!" Draco spoke quickly, brandishing a map, his parchment with the dream on it, and with malice in his voice when nearing the end of his ramblings a wand.**

 **Draco glanced toward Harry to gage his reaction but was simply greeted with an open mouth and a small shimmering in his eyes.**

 **Harry, mind whirling, reached for the parchment, map, and gently forced Draco's wand away before looking over the details Draco had discovered last night. The map showed a place in a small village near Scotland close to a lake where as the parchment outlined every detail of the dream including future Death Eater plans.**

 **"** **You're amazing!" Harry exclaimed jumping up, pulling Draco with him as he grasped both sides of the boy's head and brought him forward into a soft, twinkling kiss that melted both of their insides.**

 **Serpiente-snake in spanish (at least on google translate ;) )**

 **Not really sure if I ever gave Draco a wand but he has one now. This chapter is dedicated to that one reader out there [you know who you are ;)] who inspired me to begin this chapter. I can't thank you enough. I know you wanted kissing ;)!**


	12. Chapter 12

Both boys rushed around the tent packing away various items and taking down the tent for travel. Harry was also studying a large wizard map of safe places around the world he finally picked a quiet, small town at the edge of Scotland, close to but far enough away from Hogwarts for comfort and safety. They set off around 10 o'clock and apparated in tiny spurts of magic with Harry in charge. When they arrived they set everything up and placed charms around the small meadow they now lived in. The boys both worked quietly thinking of their own and similar situations.

Why is Harry letting me stay? I'm dangerous. I should leave tonight, save him the trouble of watching over me seeing as I can't remember anything. Why did he kiss me last night though? Was he just being nice?

Harry on the other hand was thinking back on his life before this new adventure. Draco was always there. That must count for something. He was in my dreams regularly never in a bad way. I haven't had a bad dream in a while actually. Is that because of him or because I haven't really slept much. Does he remember that I kissed him last night before he fell asleep? What would he of done if he wasn't grieving at the time.

As time went on and many sneaking glances by both boys towards the other they began to open up. As Draco did not own many items of clothing and his one good pair was still damp and dirty from last night in the rain Harry let him borrow a few items. Harry showed Draco his trunk and left him to change.

Draco quickly rifled through the items and found a warm jumper smelling faintly of the woods, casually folded on the top of the pile made of thick yarn of red and gold. The jumper showcased a large letter H in the middle. He wore this and a pair of tight, black muggle jeans with slight rips at the knees and went out to get Harry's approval of his clothing choice.

As Harry witnessed the miracle that was Draco bloody Malfoy walking into the living room wearing the jumper he had worn only a few days ago across his back and a pair of tight jeans that demanded to be ripped off his jaw sunk to the floor.

Seeing this reaction Draco smirked and taunted, "everything alright Harry?" drawing out his name in a flirtatious manner.

Draco wasn't sure way he was doing this but one thing was certain; he enjoyed this immensely. Making Harry all flustered and speechless was highly amusing and certainly arousing. Wait arousing? Yes, yes it was. The way the brunettes wispy hair floated around his ears and his emerald eyes glinted with lust practically had Draco melting on the spot with the need to touch him. But he held it together.

No use ruining a good thing. He hoped Harry didn't feel the same way about that thought.

Finally, the green eyed beauty responded with a mumbled, "of course". He blushed and scurried out of the room.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Passing through the ominous black curtains providing a makeshift doorway they crept along the side of the cave coming around to a dark, secluded corner far away from the numerous Death Eaters crowding the room. As they sunk low by the cover of a large rock Harry leaned in, pressing his lips to the flushed rim of Draco's attentive ear.

"On the count of three cast immobulus at as many as you can."

Draco nodded somberly as Harry pulled back, held up three fingers, and aimed his wand at the closest Death Eater. Draco pointed his wand and Harry began to count down from three with his fingers, a fierce scowl on his lips.

The Death Eaters never saw them coming, never even found where they were hiding by the time all 51, Draco counted, had been immobilized, wands confiscated, and tied together. Harry then sent a patronus to Dumbledore for auror help and led Draco back to the front of the cave gathering the previously seen Death Eaters. With all of the men wearing masks and long dark capes they didn't know exactly who they had and set about removing the masks. Both boys were in secret search of Lucius Malfoy. Each with a bone to pick about the treatment towards the other on the previous day. Harry was also in pursuit of the infamous Voldemort, hoping against all odds he was in attendance and had been stopped without Harry having to kill and fulfil the dream he had sent to Hermione.

After unmasking all attending Death Eaters, Harry stood of to the side of the cave with Draco close behind him in an attempt to hide his disappointment in not finding the two men he hated with a passion. Noticing Harry's isolated demeanor and the sadness radiating off the brunette Draco unconsciously reached for the boys hand, clasping it in his own. The gesture was meant to calm Harry and worked quite well as the tension faded from the brunette, however the tension seemed to travel down Harry's arm and right up Draco's manifesting in the pit of the boy's stomach and turning into fluttering butterflies. They both glanced at the others reaction ending with two smiling faces, two clasped hands, and the entrance of Dumbledore and two of his aurors from the Light Side.

Dumbledore beamed affectionately at the two standing on the far side of the room, holding hands, and smiling back at him.

"I trust you two are alright. No injuries I'm sure." the old wizard spoke as he crossed the room weaving in and out between Death Eaters being moved by the two accompanying wizards to shake the younger wizard's hands.

Harry spoke "perfect, Headmaster" on behalf of them both after sharing a look with Draco to confirm he hadn't come to any harm.

After this short greeting Dumbledore directed the pair towards the aurors, two men Harry had never met before, to assist in the transportation of Death Eaters. Draco would levitate a body over to Harry who guarded them in case someone broke free of the curse as the aurors each grabbed a Death Eater by the arm and apparated them away to the ministry. Dumbledore all the while was perusing around the cave and the adjoining hallways casually running his bony hand along the rough rock surface and sometimes stopping to carefully examine a protruding rock or a stained wall.

Finally Dumbledore clapped his hands together definitively and sent Harry and Draco on their way to enjoy the rest of their night exclaiming "you have done a marvelous job boys, well done, well done indeed".

Thanks for reading and please review! Major thanks to LucidDreamer10 for reminding me to always keep writing!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Draco arrived back at their campsite. Draco made Harry promise, with the persuasion of a kiss on the cheek and a blushing smile, that he wouldn't help with dinner so the brunette could relax. AS they sat around the small circular table set in the center of the magical tent's kitchen both boys couldn't help but beam at the other. They finished their meal in relative quiet and the pair set to the dishes; both standing around the sink wands out, casting dishwashing spells and secret smiles at the other. With the final clink of a dish into the cupboard Harry suggested the two retire to sitting room before bed for a game of chess.

"Checkmate, Harry!"

"Well," Harry sighed lightheartedly, "I didn't expect to be better than you at this."

Draco grinned over to the brunette who smiled back holding the blonde's gaze in his own for what felt like forever to them both but was only a second. Draco let his eyes fall and then travel to the bedroom in a silent question. Harry nodded and declared he was tired and they would be packing up early tomorrow to be on their way far from the Death Eater infested cave. The boys slowly stood and awkwardly entered the bedroom contemplating the other's feelings and thinking of the one kiss they had shared and how there hadn't been many others.

Draco plodded over to the now pyjama clad Harry with the boys warm jumper he had taken for his own in hand.

"Would you cast a cleaning charm?" Draco stumbled over the question, "You see I can't remember and-and I want to wear this to bed."

Harry, shocked at the sincerity and anxiety in Draco's voice from obvious fear of rejection, only nodded his head, took the jumper in hand and whispered the correct charm before handing it back to Draco. Harry could feel the hope for a relationship radiating of himself in tidal waves and in embarrassment quickly turned toward his bed and turned out the lights. Draco now standing in the middle of the dark room and full of heartbreak for the obvious declaration of rejection from Harry pulled the jumper over his head and lay sniffing at the material that still miraculously smelled of the emerald-eyed beauty.

I'm really sorry for the super short chapter and it's sad ending but this is to get some content out in a minimum amount of time. Hope you enjoy it though. The next chapter is planned to be most likely the exact opposite of this ending, that's all I'm going to say though ;) Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Draco woke to the smell of sausage cooking and the sound of a kettle boiling. He rolled over in his bed stretching so he could look out of the doorway and into the kitchen. There he saw Harry standing over the stove in his pyjamas, spatula in hand flipping pancakes. Draco smiled softly at the domestic vision Harry played out across his mind and got up to pull on another shirt of Harry's as well as some trousers in an attempt to start the day. He moved to head toward the kitchen for what would presumably be the best breakfast of his life when he was suddenly pushed back to the bed and smothered with his blanket. Fear rose in his stomach as he wriggled to escape the trapping comforter. As suddenly as he had been covered he was brought back to the startling view of Harry in front of him holding a tray of pancakes, sausage, and pumpkin juice.

"Breakfast in bed?" was offered to him with a small lift of the tray to indicate why the blanket smothering had occurred. As soon as the sentiment left his mouth Harry grinned broadly at his own antics and set the tray over Draco's lap, rushing off to collect his own and slide into the bed beside the shocked blond. "Mind if I join you." Harry stated as an afterthought heartily digging into the buffet spread before him.

Butterflies spread throughout Draco's tummy as Harry lightly smiled in his direction again whilst elbowing him into the motion of devouring the tray that had been set before him. With a voice of awe Draco mumbled a pleased thank you and did as Harry wished.

"Stay in bed. I'll do the dishes"

"Why the chivalry Harry? What did I do to deserve such wonderful treatment?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly, "I'm just glad you've stuck with me through this whole ordeal and I was kind of hoping to persuade you to stay and help me on more of these missions. I could even teach you some of the spells you have forgotten so you wouldn't have to ask me."

Draco blushed prettily at the clear want and hope evident in Harry's voice. He nodded his head in agreement, unable to express his gratefulness any other way. Both men stared at the other until Draco shook his head to clear away his hope for their future together and added to the conversation, "at least let me help you clean up though. Maybe even teach me a couple more cleaning spells!"

At Harry's nod of approval they both got up to head towards the kitchen admiring the others physique as they cleaned the dishes and prepared to travel to a new destination.

"Where are we going?" Draco questioned from the back of Harry's broomstick.

Harry replied with a slight smirk of withholding information and cheekily responded, "You'll see!"

They spent the rest of the ride calmly holding onto each other and quietly conversing about the future mission Harry had planned. "We will stay there for a couple days and then hopefully I will here some information from Hermione about where the Death Eaters could be located next and then we will set off to stop that group and then when it's all over we can keep traveling for fun, maybe even visit another country" Harry babbled excitedly about the prospect of a continuation of the new haven he felt they had created in the tent.

At this Draco could only smile back at the one who saved him from a dismal life on the streets and hold him closer from his position on the back of the broom.

The boys arrived on a muggle street in front of an apartment building of red brick and many windows. Harry landed in front of the building in the middle of the cobble road and jumped off the broom to stand perfectly still leaving Draco to hold up the broom and their endless-space-travel bag filled with their heavy supplies. Struggling Draco let out an undignified groan and saw Harry shiver in response but otherwise focus on his standing still, eyes closed, and mouth pursed. Suddenly the ground began to tremble and the walls of the buildings in front of them began to spread apart eventually creating a hidden flat with the number twelve in gold on the door.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry smirked at his confused partner. He crossed to the blond, grabbed the bag from where Draco had dropped it on the ground and the trembling hand still clutching to the strap.

"C'mon. Let's get inside before someone sees us." Harry whispered into the boy's ear sighing contentedly as he felt the other tremble from their close contact. Harry pulled a still shocked Draco behind him and into the house motioning for him to be quiet once inside the front entrance way. They continued towards the back of the house into a dark and green decorated living space where Harry dropped the bag, helped Draco drop the broom, and placed them both on the black, leather couch still holding hands.

"This," Harry started, gesturing around them with the hand not occupied by Draco's, "is Grimmauld Place."

A/N- Sorry for such a long wait. School got crazy and then I was asked to fulfill my greatest wish by becoming a beta for LucidDreamer10! Check her stuff out too! Anyway, I hope your ready for what's coming next!


	16. Chapter 16

After Harry showed Draco around the vast living quarters of Grimmauld place and made sure most of its rooms, mainly the ones they would use, were relatively clean and free of dust he sat down in the large library with a book he had pulled from a high shelf. He informed Draco of his researching the landscape of the part of the Scottish countryside they had been in when they found the Death Eaters so he could deliver the news to Hermione by owl in hopes of getting some return information from her. Draco decided to do some more exploring of the rooms as he understood Harry's hope of ending Voldemort's slow rise to power. He drifted off into the kitchen and decided to try his hand at a recipe in one of the many cook books found there. Sifting through it's contents a sudden memory passed through his mind of Harry at Gryffindor's table enjoying his nightly helping of Treacle Tart. He smiled at the pure joy on the other boy's face at that time and set about searching for the required ingredients amongst the bursting cupboards surrounding the room.

Harry walked into the kitchen an hour later enticed by the delicious smell wafting throughout the house. He walked up behind Draco standing at the sink washing dishes with quick movements of his wand. With a suspicious glance to make sure the occupied boy wasn't watching he bent to scoop a piece of the tart from the nicely arranged platter upon the counter.

"Touch it and you lose a hand, Harry" Draco smirked from his position, "I didn't spend all this time making the tart for you to just eat it right away" he added while spinning around to watch the brunet's blushing face and guilty smile.

"Okay, you caught me", Harry relented, "but when might I be able to have some?" he inquired stepping closer to Draco to slowly remove the remaining space between them. Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco which in turn had Draco arching one long elegant one right back at Harry. Their battle lasted another few seconds until Harry dropped to the floor laughing and pulling Draco down with him. There, sprawled across the kitchen floor Harry wiped a tear from his eye and moved himself to look at Draco who ended lying on his back. Heads aligned, Harry's hand gently wound itself around Draco's shivering one and stroked with the pad of his thumb in a calming yet arousing gesture meant to showcase his feelings to the blond.

Looking deep in Draco's eyes Harry whispered, "you're the one", nuzzling into the expanse of neck Draco turned to show off. Both boys closed their eyes in a final release of all hesitations.

"Yes!" Draco whispered back lost in the moment as Harry's lips trailed over any exposed skin on its slow journey towards to luscious lips puckered upon Draco's pleasure filled face.

After some passionate kissing on both boys sides, Draco was forced to extract himself and Harry off the floor because of the hard and unwelcome chill he had gathered from lying there. In silent recognition of Draco's reasoning for ending their fun Harry spun the blond around to hold a hand across his neck and one on a shoulder blade and immediately began to massage the stiffness away.

"So… the treacle tart?" Harry whispered with a slight chuckle into Draco's ear.

A/N: SOOOO... it's been a really long time :( and I'm going to blame most of it on writer's block and work. I definitely couldn't have done this without Luciddreamer10 so thanks always :) hopefully you'll get more soon as I've got more time on my hands ;) Next coming chapters will have some smut so beware and enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

"So… the treacle tart?" Harry whispered with a slight chuckle into Draco's ear.

The only reply was a slight groan coaxed from the blond by a searching hand trailing a finger slowly up Draco's spine as they stood in the kitchen embracing after a long snog on the floor. In that moment Harry decided Draco needed, deserved even, to know about his dreams and the trouble that might soon arise. He brought his mouth up to the other boys' and let them breathe the same air while staring into his smoky grey eyes.

"I will never let them hurt you" he whispered while leaning in the last few centimetres, firmly planting his soft lips on Draco's even softer ones, "never".

"I know" was Draco's only reply before they spilled out of the kitchen and into The adjoining bedroom reserved for Draco. They tumbled down to the bed embracing, with a tangle of limbs splayed out behind them. Draco didn't know specifically who Harry referred to but he agreed to the sentiment wholeheartedly anyways.

Harry paused the proceedings to once again stare into the eyes of his soon-to-be-lover's eyes and once again began to explain. "You-you had that dream about the Death Eaters hideout because of me", Harry finished on a breath. "I do this thing, it sort of giving people my dreams but the dreams are always true. I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't mean to give it to you that one night! I can't even tell I do it anymore. The person I feel the closest to always views the dream when asleep. Back at Hogwarts it was usually 'mione and I told myself I wouldn't give them to anyone else but-but-" Harry finished on a sob, leaning into Draco's chest to gain comfort and plead forgiveness.

Draco brought his arms up to surround Harry, and although he had only a slightly vague idea of what was happening, he still felt the need to comfort the only person ever able to comfort him. "Harry you could never hurt me, you've already said you won't let them hurt me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not going to throw that away because you have bloody awesome seer powers to predict the future!"

Harry gave a small chuckle at Draco's awed and amusing reaction to news he had shared. Draco wiped a tear away from the slow running stream previously trailing down Harry's face and gathered Harry into a sitting position upon his lap to hold him close and look deep in his eyes.

"Draco?", Harry paused in thought. Making up his mind he stared purposefully right back into the glimmering silver orbs and confessed his feelings.

"I love you."

A/N- I know this is extremely short but I wanted to leave it at that profound line!;) Good news I will be posting again very soon, like tomorrow soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Smut alert! This is my first time really writing something like this. Let me know how it is!**

The buttons of Draco's shirt were swiftly undone in one fell swoop. The shirt slowly fluttered to the ground as Harry lifted his own over his head momentarily pausing the kissing that had started after his confession moments earlier. With both their shirts out of their way the boys started trailing their fingers along torsos, loving the feeling of skin on skin contact.

Harry sat on top of Draco as the brunet began the process of removing the other boys trousers by pulling hard on each leg after undoing the button and zipper. As tongues probed mouths the boys flipped so Draco could remove the emerald eyed boy's trousers in the same manner as was done to him. When both were naked except for their pants, Draco settled down on his side facing Harry so they were staring into each others vibrant eyes on a momentary hiatus from snogging.

"I want you Draco, may I?" Harry questioned in a silky sweet voice, blushing down through his chest.

Draco rolled his eyes letting a small smirk cross his face "ever the Gryffindor."

Harry quickly pulled a joking frown as Draco took on a serious face and responded to his question with as much lust as he could manage, "ravish me Harry."

At that Draco pulled Harry down on top of him as he was helped out of his pants. Blushing with excitement and nervousness he helped Harry with his pants until they were both writhing with excitement, rubbing their flushed bodies together and continuing to snog through it all. Draco felt Harry reach over to the bedside table for his wand, pausing their kissing while Harry murmured a couple spells that left Draco squirming even more with pure lust and desire.

"What was that?" Draco questioned hoping if he learnt them soon he could also use them on Harry because he could attest to how good they felt.

Harry squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose in concern, "did I hurt you? Sorry I found them in a book, about, umm, sex and well I didn't want to hurt you so. I thought I should be prepared. Did I do it wrong?"

After Harry's cute attempt at speech through his embarrassment, Draco grabbed his hand, pulled him forward for a kiss, and let him go, moaning, then stated quietly, "Harry it feels amazing. Hurry up and get inside of me!"

On that note Harry embraced the blond again and positioned himself while staring deep into Draco's warm eyes. He slowly pushed forward thanking the lubricant and muscle loosening charms he had cast moments before as Draco would have been too tight for him. Both boys let out long satisfied moans as Harry bottomed out and stayed still, letting both of them catch their breath.

Draco pulled Harry back down for a kiss as the brunette started moving inside of him creating warmth that spread throughout his body. Both boys moaned and grunted with the new sensations running through them as Harry picked up the pace. Panting and arching his back, meeting Harry thrust for thrust, Draco gripped Harry's arms to embrace him. With another moan both boys were back to snogging the life out of each other.

Harry then had a sudden realisation. Draco should be touched. So he reached out and wrapped his hand around the head stroking up and down. At this point Draco let out a loud guttural moan and came, spraying his seed across Harry's hand, clenching the muscles that surrounded Harry's member. The last action caused Harry in turn to release a moan, tense, and release, coating the blond's bowels.

Both boys with laboured breathing stayed completely still not wanting the moment to end. Eventually Harry realised he was probably crushing the blond beneath him and slowly moved off allowing his member to make a satisfying "pop" sound as it was released from Draco's hold. Harry lay down facing Draco and pulled him back in for a kiss before turning the grey eyed boy around bringing up the blankets and shouting Nox to turn the light off.

Draco was quickly wrapped in warm, soothing arms as he felt their act slowly dripping out of him in a sensation that brought pure love and joy to his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- it's been such a long time since I have written and I'm very sorry but life just got in the way and I don't understand how some people can keep a strict schedule for updating on here. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it and additionally the fact that I will be finishing this fic by the end of m summer holidays which end at the beginning of September. XOXO Megan**

Harry woke without the comforting weight of Draco's head laying against his chest. he bolted up in bed once that thought registered within his tired brain. Across the bedroom sitting in a large, warm chair sat Draco, feet curled under himself, blanket tucked underneath to keep out the chill, and a large dusty book laid out on his lap. With his moment of panic dispersed Harry tilted his head slightly in an affectionate manner, his mouth growing into a dopey grin. After watching a clueless Draco for a while he spoke loudly enough for the other boy to hear and with growing wonder and joy, "You're perfect!"

Draco's head snapped up from his reading as soon as he heard the words leaving Harry's mouth, his own mouth gaped open in his own surprise and wonder. Harry spoke again, "I mean it. You are beautiful". As he whispered this last line he began to move from beneath the blankets, padding over to Draco on the chair, and leaning over to simply kiss him on the forehead, then temple, then eyes, then nose, cheeks, chin, up his jaw until both boys were immersed in each others mouths.

As they parted Draco's face blushed, alabaster skin turning pink along the edges and Harry wondered how he became so lucky. Draco cleared his thought shyly before sighing, "You are also very nice to look at", and then wincing for the horribly awkward way he had said what he felt.

Harry chuckled softly still with his hands leaning on the chairs armrests, inches away from Draco's face should the boy want to continue exploring each other's mouths. He reached with one hand to caress Draco's' face, thanking him for the kind statement, and then proceeded to kiss him on the forehead again in farewell so he could head to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Would you rather toast or crumpets luv?"

Draco, still embarrassed by his earlier statement but slowly calming down replied with an affirmative to toast knowing it was the easier option of the two seeing as they had to pack up and leave before lunch again, continuing on the road searching out what Harry referred to as 'the monsters of the world' and which he also knew referred to as death eaters- the followers of Voldemort's regime.

After a morning of eating, packing away the essentials in their bags, and cuddling on the sofa until the last moment before they for sure had to leave the boys headed out of Grimmauld Place via the floo arriving at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. They got some lunch from the owner, Tom, and proceeded to head into wizarding London to get more supplies at a few of the shops. they agreed to split up in order to get their shopping list done faster and with a last kiss harry headed towards Gringotts bank while Draco headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron for the apothecary. As Draco entered the establishment he breathed in the heavy sent of drying herbs. While he was living on the streets he often came in here to warm up near a boiling Cauldron or just relax learning all of the ingredients and what they did from the shopkeeper who was nice enough to show him around and let him even use the toilet in the back if he needed. Today, however, Mrs. Mulpepper was not sitting behind the shop counter stirring a potion like normal, she wasn't even rushing around between the rows of ingredients replacing bottles or measuring supplies. Instead a burley man twice the size of him in width and towering over him in height with beady eyes, sharp teeth, and scruffy hair stood from behind the desk as he entered and walked towards the front. When he inquired about Mrs, Mulpepper the response was given that this man was a new employee and Mrs. Mulpepper was taking a leave of absence for her health. Draco surprised and saddened by this news began to ask the man for help gathering the many ingredients he had on his list of supplies. Before he could finish his question a voice boomed from near the front door...

 **A/N- I just wanted to thank LucidDreamer10 for sticking by me for this process and for also being a great friend! XOXO Luv ya**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Hey! So this chapter starts directly after the last one so if you need a refresher be sure to check it out. Also I wish this chapter could have had a lighter tone to it but I had to do what I had to do.**

 **"I found you!" the voice boomed with glee.**

 **Draco turned quickly towards the loud voice permeating from the shop's doorway. Upon sight of the man standing there he cowered and shrunk back against the shop's front counter hoping his smallness might distract the other man from noticing him. Lucius Malfoy had found him. Draco chanced a quick glance at the new employee whispering a quick "call for help" and "we need to find Harry" before he was interrupted once more with a sneer by the ruthless blond man.**

 **"You won't find any help here, my useless son," and directing his attention to the shopkeeper added, "Fenrir, hold on to him so he can't get away."**

 **Draco was firmly grasped over the counter by the large brute of a man who proceeded to growl at him showing off his sharp canines. The man's growling face turned into one of satisfaction as he hoisted Draco over the counter, flush so Draco's back was flat against the man's front and purred into the cowering boy's ear, "my pleasure!"**

 **Draco screamed his discontent, hoping anyone might hear his distress, He struggled, wiggling in Fenrir's hold, as his heart began to break with the thought of his terrible situation and what must be a terrible situation for his friend and the lovely shopkeeper Mrs. Mulpepper. With that last thought he shouted in disgust at what he wished wasn't his father, "What did you do to Mrs. Mulpepper?!"**

 **The senior Malfoy looked back at him with undisguised glee, taunting and laughing at him with his next words, "look who decided to become a hero! I bet you think your something special now that your Harry Potter's boy toy, hmm Draco? Well, don't you worry your stupid little head. The shopkeeper is in the backroom. In fact, why don't we go visit her for a while. Maybe we can ask to use her floo!" His last words came out with a maniacal glint and a sharp laugh.**

 **Lucius lead the way as Fenrir, dropping Draco down to the floor, dragged him to the backroom. Once inside Draco was released and rushed towards the lone figure in the room. Mrs. Mulpepper lay on her side, eyes closed and limbs sprawled out around her. Draco, through many attempts and much laughing from his kidnappers, attempted to wake the witch up with no luck. As suddenly as he was released he was brought back into Fenrir's clutching grasp and forced into the floo. Green flames encompassed his sight as tears blurred his vision. His mind seemed to grow hazy with memories at that moment. The bright green of someone's Avada Kedavra, the bright green of a ill cast Feindfyre, and lastly the bright green of the most beautiful eyes, Harry's eyes.**

 **~~~~~Afterwards and elsewhere~~~~~**

 **Harry sat at the ice cream parlour, purchases at his feet, silently waiting for Draco to meet him. Excitement at the possibility of having a normal date activity compared to the deadly circumstances he had already made Draco endure flowed through him making him giddy and shaky in suspense. He checked his watch again, the one the Weasley's had given to him for his birthday. As each minute ticked by it got closer, and closer to the time they said they would meet at.**

 **The smile slowly drained from Harry's face as the hour hand continued to move. He started to glance around the street hoping to catch a glimpse of Draco walking towards him, smiling and holding his purchases as well.**

 **After twenty minutes had passed where Draco should have already met him Harry decided to go to the apothecary in case he was having trouble finding what they needed. He left the table, still clutching his bags and began walking with a quick pace towards the shop, scanning the street for signs as he went. As he approached the shop he noticed the door was left open, and although not uncommon for shops to do during the warmer days he was confused because he had never seen the apothecary shop do it. he creaked the door open more so he could walk inside and noticed no customers or staff were inside. he walked towards the front desk as he noticed a small shopping basket sitting on the ground near the counter with a rolled parchment inside. Glancing around and calling for anyone in the back he picked up the scroll seeing Draco's familiar loopy writing listing their needed supplies.**

 **Panic started to well within Harry's chest as he called out a couple more times, leaving his bags near the basket and pulling out his wand. He made his way over to the door he suspected went into the back room remembering Draco told him he used to come in and sit with the shopkeeper and hoping that was what was happening now. As he entered the room he noticed a figure on the ground, laying on her side and shaking slightly. Harry ran over to find a sweet looking, older women in silent tears and frozen in place. He quickly cast Finite Incantatem and helped the women sit up.**

 **The women then told her story of the events, crying heavily when she told him about Draco trying to wake her up and calling to her for help even though she was frozen in place by the Immobulus spell. She preceded to tell Harry that the two men had taken Draco somewhere using her floo although she never heard what place they had gone to. From the many descriptions of the men Harry had asked Mrs. Mulpepper to describe he could tell Draco had been captured by the most notorious death Eater monsters left, Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback. With a sense of panic pouring over him at the thought of Draco helplessly captured by evil men he steeled himself knowing the next actions he had to take. Ensuring Mrs. Mulpepper was upright, in a chair, and nursing a soothing blend of tea, Harry asked her permission to us her floo to first contact the Ministry of Magic to inform them of Draco's disappearance along with the culprits and then second to contact Hermione for more information about the nightmare he passed on to her that started this whole adventure.A/N-So that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've planned out the rest of the storyline and I'm happy to say the end is near! there are 3 chapters left and there definitely is a happy ending (including a smut scene!) BYE! XOXOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- I actually can't believe I'm sort of staying to schedule by getting these chapters out!**

Hermione pulled away from the floo where she had previously been conversing with Harry. Her forehead creased in concern at what she had learned about Draco's capture and the monsters involved. She could recollect verbatim the nightmare she had endured that fateful night before she found Harry laying on the common room's couch. At the time she had no clue where the premonition had occurred except the vague setting of a field. Upon Harry's departure from Hogwarts she had ventured to the Ministry records, Wizarding War section, to research grassy fields Voldemort had used for Death Eater meetings during the war. After many long hours spent pouring over Interview tomes from Death Eater trials Hermione discovered an area in Scotland on a small uninhabited island where it is sparsely populated both in people and vegetation. Within the first hand Death Eater account there was a description of a small hideout left untouched by the war where Death Eater's could hide and escape after raides in nearby villages. Since her discovery of this Death Eater hideaway she had kept it a secret hoping it wouldn't matter, however, upon hearing Harry's frantic and worried voice she had conceded that her research had at least paid off.

When Harry heard that Hermione had an idea of where those monsters had taken Draco he nearly jumped through the floo to kiss her on the cheek. Hermione had volunteered herself and Ron to travel with Harry on broom to the location which Harry had gladly accepted. They promised to meet at Grimmauld Place with all of their supplies before taking off to rescue Draco.

The trio flew for a few hours before coming to the coast of the mainland where, Hermione had informed them, the island where she assumed Draco would be held on was. Checking their supplies once more and stopping to force Harry to eat before they faced whatever they might find there, they took off once more. They reached the island, a small area all visible from where the stood at the edge of a cliff falling down to the ocean, however, big enough that the outward edge covered in trees engulfed the farther edges blocking any suspicious buildings from view, a fact Harry found quite irritating. They left their brooms under the shade of a tree and walked along a foot-trodden path clearly weaving through the sparse trees. At the center of the island they could view the circular area, no vegetation except a sole tree further in than the ring of trees yet still near the outskirts.

Hermione gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth and then pointing towards that lone tree immediately recognizing it as the one from the nightmare. Still several kilometres away they could only make out the distinct figure of a boy, held against the tree, head hanging over his chest, and blond hair shining brightly in the sun.

The group started walking fast in that direction sensing and seeing no immediate danger. Suddenly, beneath the tree, several feet from Draco, a square of dirt started to lift from the ground. Three Death Eaters emerged from their underground hideaway, the trapdoor's location marked by the singular tree. Harry assumed, since he and Draco had captured so many, that these were the last avid followers of Voldemort left. The three people slowly made their way towards the trio's location, walking with some slight hesitation yet aggressively.

Curses began to fly from each side, Harry's side carefully directed away from the tree in hopes of not hurting Draco.

They identified Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, and Alecto Carrow as the curse castors. Harry and his friends dodged and threw hexes, attempting to stop teh monsters without resorting to murder. Harry went after Lucius, while Hermione and ron fought side by side against the other two Death Eaters. Fenrir was a difficult match for Hermione and Ron until he dove towards the tree Draco was tied to upon Lucius' orders to watch Draco's unconscious form.

~~~~Meanwhile but with Draco~~~~

Ever since arriving Draco had held his body limp in what he hoped would be a helpless and not worrisome state. Lucius and Ferir had roughed him up due to his limp state, dropping him on the ground then grabbing him tightly on the closest body part to yank him back in the direction they were heading. He wished with his whole heart he could just get back to Harry so he pretended he was useless, getting the monsters guards down, in order to gain his escape.

He had been tied against a tree, head dropping, eyes focused on the ground and watching as the Death Eaters disappeared through the door in the ground. As soon as they had left he kept his gaze on the ground, twisting his arms to attempt an escape from his bindings.

At some point, while he was still working at the ropes holding his wrists, Lucius and Fenrir came back out of the underground hideout closely followed by a witch he couldn't recall but knew he probably would remember if he had not suffered his 'accident'.

He continued not to move, or make noise, or even breathe deeply. However, he gasped when the first curse was thrown by his father. Although he couldn't see who they were fighting and didn't want to incase it gave away his pretend unconscious state he could feel that Harry had come for him. Triumph flooded through him and then fear followed by anxiety. He hoped Harry brought help otherwise he might have a hard time stopping three powerful monsters. He also knew he had to get out of the rope if he had any chance of actually escaping with Harry. So, he kept his head done, body limp, but arms rigid with tension as he slowly moved his long fingers, working the knot from his bindings.

Draco could hear the battle happening around him. He heard a shout, "You're his father, how could you do this to him?!", he assumed this was from Harry as he could hear the hatred from the only person who had ever truly cared about him towards the one person who was supposed to truly care for him. Despite himself he smiled from Harry's enraged statement.

More shouts, gasps, and growls ensued, Draco staying quiet throughout it all. He suddenly felt a claw-like finger graze up his arm, travelling across his chest to go up the opposite side of his head. He shivered in disgust, lifting his head to glare into amber eyes.

 **A/N- So how was it?! Make sure to leave a comment! In this chapter I wrote more as third person observer who also knows what everyone is thinking just so I could cover both Characters as they were not together but experiencing the same things. I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue in this one either but I felt that the tension Harry felt because of Draco's disappearance might make him pone to silence while Draco was silent for survival reasons! Anyway next chapter will be out soon! Only two left!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- This is super late and I can only say that I was on vacation and didn't plan ahead. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Fenrir Greyback smirked, his eyes glinting as he looked at Draco. His smile reeked of evil as his eyes moved from Draco's frightened ones down to his trembling lips and shaking hands. Fenrir moved his hands so he was petting Draco's side leaving no room to misunderstand his intentions.**

 **"** **While your pristine father and his lady friend fight those wankers over there," he growled,then purred out, "how about you and I have some fun."**

 **As Draco began to shout for help Fenrir jerked his hand to cover his mouth allowing only a muffled cry escape. Draco's eyes widened in fear and horror as he realised that this evil, disgusting man was going to touch him. At that he jerked around in his restraints even more hoping to wiggle free.**

 **Fenrir rolled his eyes and sighed, "Hush now, my pet. It won't hurt… for very long and it'll even make you feel good… maybe."**

 **Draco grimaced behind Fenrir's hand still on his mouth as another hand ventured down to pull on his pants and undo the buttons on his shirt.**

 **~~~~Meanwhile but with Harry~~~~**

 **Spell-after-spell-after-spell didn't seem to phase Lucius even with Hermione and Ron helping him ow that Alecto was unconscious and tied up and Fenrir was hidden away somewhere. Harry's frustration started mounting as he pictured a future where he lost and Draco was hurt or worse. So he threw another curse, and another, leading Hermione and Ron through formations he was suree might work on the senior Malfoy. Finally, Harry was in front of Lucius and his friends on either side when he decided the muggle way would give the element of surprise. So, he dove at Lucius pushing him to the grund and then jumping up so Hermione's hastily cast incarcerous spell could reach the suddenly still man.**

 **As soon as the spell hit Harry raced off towards the tree in search of Fenrir to capture him but more importantly, Draco, to hug him. As he crept up behind the tree hoping to catch Fenrir off guard he noticed ropes on the ground and Fenrir's body unconscious lying next to them. Flabbergasted Harry stood shocked until he realised he should be looking for the obviously missing Draco seeing as he had been unconscious and now someone had saved him from Greyback but might have taken him for themselves.**

 **~~~~Just before but with Draco~~~~**

 **The smell of BO, the deep woods, and death clung to Fenrir as he pushed up against Draco's unwilling body. Ironically the smell was also wafting off him straight into Draco's nose contributing to the sick, nauseous feeling he was about to heave up.**

 **Draco stayed passive no matter the disgusting feelings he was holding back. He knew that if Fenrir thought he was helpless and trapped he wouldn't expect the ropes tying him down to be free, a surprise that just might aid his escape. So he waited. He waited while Fenrir kissed his neck while groping his behind. He waited while his pants were pushed aside, dropping to the ground. He even waited while Fenrir undid his own trousers to palm at his erection as he knelt to get a taste of Draco. At the moment when Fenrir was kneeling before Darco, hand down his pants and the other on Draco's but, Draco kicked his leg up at the man. He dropped the ropes from his arms and pulled up his pants before being slammed back into the tree face first.**

 **Fenrir growled in his throat, "Nice try little pet. But your daddy says you're stupid and I believe him!"**

 **Fenrir proceeded to push his pants down again, rubbing his own erection along the flesh of Draco's backside while breathing hotly in his ear. At these infuriating circumstances Draco felt something strong rise in his chest and before Fenrir could line up his hard-on a burst of magic coming straight from Draco's core had him unconscious, clothes on for Draco's own sanity, and lying on the ground beside his discarded prison of rope. Draco took a deep breath noticing his own clothes had been pulled back in place by his surge of magic.**

 **He then realized the fight between his father and Harry was still being fought. He grabbed his wand from Fenrir's cloak and made his way toward the other side of the tree to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron surrounding Lucius in a fierce battle. He could tell everything they were trying wasn't getting past the man's three sided shield defense covering all areas where the trio could cast at him. Building a plan he doused himself in an invisibility spell hoping it would last long enough for him to not be seen and targeted.**

 **He then made his way over to the group fighting around to the one side Lucius wasn't protecting with a shield and readied himself to cast a stupify when nobody else could be hit with it by accident. Glancing at Harry a rush of love filled him for this boy willing to fight monsters for him. As well, he noticed a strange resolve filling the boy, he had steadied his stance and held up his shoulders as if preparing for something and all at once Draco understood the plan. Before Harry jumped he cast his spell quickly hitting right on target at the same time as Harry crashed into the man as well. As Harry bounced back up from the ground Draco could see triumph in his bright eyes and couldn't wait for Harry to smile at him. His smile left as Harry ran off and he realised his invisibility spell had held up the whole time so Harry didn't know he was safe yet.**

 **~~~~All together now~~~~**

 **Draco let his charm drop, surprising Hermione and Ron who had gathered the unconscious Death Eaters and were currently calling aurors to come to their location.**

 **Hermione rushed over to hug Draco exclaiming, "Oh! I'm so glad you are safe we were worried, especially Harry!"**

 **"** **Thank you. I'm sorry you had to go through this for me. I wish it just wouldn't of happened"**

 **"** **Well, we wish that as well!" she responded with a small pat to the back and releasing him from her hug to smile up at him, "Now you need to find Harry before he accidently blows this island apart out of worry!"**

 **Draco chuckled and nodded his head in confirmation to that idea. He looked over at Ron now talking to members of the auror department. They caught eyes and Draco gave him an appreciative head nod, as well.**

 **After checking in with an auror who asked if he was alright and needed any medical attention Draco ran off towards the tree Harry had last been seen going behind. As he turned around the side of the tree he was slammed against the bark and a feeling of dread flew over him. That is, until he looked into wet, emerald eyes and the dread left to be filled with comfort and love. Before either could say a word Harry smashed their lips together in a searing and much needed kiss that lasted for what Draco would have said was forever as he sank into Harry's embrace.**

 **As the kiss ended neither said a word as Harry wiped a tear from Draco's cheek and Draco tucked a stray lock of hair behind Harry's ear. Then Harry whispered, "Let's go home. We can talk there."**

 **They apparated away.**

 **A/N- There is only the epilogue left and its set in the future but that's your only clue! ;) xoxox**


	23. Epilogue!

**A/N- THE EPPPPPIIIIILLLOOOGGGUUUUEEEE! YAY IT'S DONE AND I'M SO GLAD I FINALLY MADE IT TO THIS POINT! Ps. I know I just posted the last chapter but once I finished I just felt like I needed to write more! Good news is you get another part really fast! This is probably not my best work but I have really enjoyed where this story has gone since I started it and I hope you readers have to. Xoxoxo**

Draco had been wearing Harry's old Gryffindor sweater with the letter H on the front made of thick red and gold yarn. He had actually worn that sweater often since he first wore it 4 years ago, adopting it as his own, something of Harry's he could have forever. Now, however, he was not wearing the sweater anymore. It had been tossed to the side by Harry's roaming fingers and promptly taken off as soon as he set his hands on it.

Harry had come home from the Ministry where he had gotten a job in the law enforcement department as an auror, head auror to be exact. As soon as he entered Grimmauld Place he had dragged Draco away from where he had sat reading on the couch up to the bedroom, kissing his neck and face the whole way.

As he was laid back on the bed Harry mumbled a few compliments and "I love you"'s as the the aforementioned jumper was taken off. His trousers and pants were removed with roaming hands and Harry's clothes followed after Draco's pulling and prodding. Harry felt in the mood to love his husband that night and seeing as he wasn't getting any negative signals and actually receiving a lot of moaning he felt Draco shared his sentiment.

With that in mind he pushed Draco's legs to fall open and he pushed a pillow under his arse at the same time. Harry then proceeded to slowly open Darco using only his tongue causing Darco to consistently moan.

Draco pulled Harry up from where he was laying so they were face to face when he felt he was ready, prompting Harry to cast a lubricating spell just in case. When he was promptly filled with Harry they both sighed in relief. Draco kissed Harry deeply opening his eyes at the end so they could stare deeply, foreheads resting against each others as Harry slowly pumped inside Draco. This continued until they were both hot and sweaty and Draco was pleading with Harry for more. His response was to push harder and deeper in order to get them both to the edge and find release together. Which they did. And they both would say it was wonderful.

Everything for Harry and Draco turned out great even after the rather horrible beginning to their relationship. Hermione worked with Draco to get most of his memories back. They met in a new section of St. Mungos she founded completely dedicated to "memory mishaps" after advancing in this field due to helping her parents after the war.

Hermione and Ron had gotten married 2 years ago and were currently expecting their first child. A child which Ron hoped would have red hair like him and which Draco hoped wouldn't.

Harry and Draco's marriage is 3 years strong and although it isn't always perfect they truly and deeply love each other. And now with all of the monsters gone in their world Harry's premonitions have disappeared so he no longer has to worry about forcing his dreams onto people, especially the baby sleeping in the room next door!

 **A/N- I would like to thank LucidDreamer10 for all of her support throughout this and for alo becoming my friend because it's always nice to have more of those. xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
